1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to synthetic wood coatings. More particularly this invention relates to cellulosic based wood coatings which exhibit superior chemical resistance properties when compared to prior art cellulosic coatings and superior film appearance properties when compared to prior art thermoset coating compositions.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there are two basic types of furniture coatings. The first type of coating is based upon a cellulosic such as a cellulose nitrate lacquer. Prior art cellulosics exhibit excellent finish properties and may be polished to a high gloss after the coating is applied. In addition, cellulose nitrate based coatings are relatively inexpensive, easy to use, easy to apply and are particularly easy to repair. If, after the coating has been applied but before it is shipped by the manufacturer, it is discovered that small surface imperfections have been caused such as by nicking or scraping, it is quite easy to repair these surface defects. However, a major disadvantage of the prior art cellulose nitrate furniture coatings is that they are quite susceptible to water spotting and are attacked by many different types of chemicals. Thus, prior art wood coatings based upon cellulose nitrate produce excellent finishes which are, however, subject to marring, scratching and water spotting. If the ultimate user does not take care to insure that water, ketchup or other food products are not left standing on the coatings, such coatings may be permanently marred or discolored.
One solution in the prior art to the water and chemical resistance problems exhibited by cellulose nitrate lacquers has been to employ thermosetting synthetic coating compositions of the alkyd/urea type. These coatings are based upon fatty acids, polycarboxylic acids and polyols and are cured through the use of acid catalyzed urea-formaldehyde curing agents. However, the alkyd/urea catalyzed wood coatings of the prior art exhibit several deficiencies. While these coatings possess excellent mar, stain, scratch and water resistant properties which provide longer useful lives, under most conditions of furniture use, the coatings, even immediately after application and curing, do not have the excellent appearance properties shown by cellulose nitrate lacquers. In particular, alkyd/urea catalyzed furniture coatings do not exhibit the rich depth of image which is exhibited by prior art cellulose nitrate lacquers that have been rubbed and polished.
In the marketplace, cellulose nitrate lacquer coatings are viewed by most consumers as being preferred from a visual standpoint to alkyd/urea catalyzed coatings. However, in the home the alkyd urea catalyzed coating compositions have been preferred.
One final problem of the alkyd urea catalyzed coatings is that once the coating is scratched or marred it is quite difficult, even in the factory, to repair the coatings so that the repair is not readily discernable. With cellulose nitrate coatings, on the other hand, factory repair is readily accomplished and it is often virtually impossible to detect a repaired coating.
Thus it is the object of this invention to prepare improved wood coatings.
It is another object of this invention to prepare improved furniture coatings.
It is yet another object of the invention to prepare wood and furniture coating compositions which exhibit improved water and chemical resistance properties over prior art coating compositions.
It is another object of this invention to prepare wood and furniture coatings which have improved chemical and water resistance properties, but which at the same time maintain film gloss properties equivalent to the properties of cellulose nitrate coating compositions.
It is another object of this invention to prepare coating compositions which may readily be repaired but which exhibit excellent water and chemical resistance properties.
These and other objectives are obtained by preparing the compositions described in this invention.